poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Invention
(One morning) (Pooh and friends go with Rachel, except Bambi and Tod who stay outside with Elliot, Vixey and Bambi's family and friends and Friend Owl checks on Graham and Lauren playing together in the house with Odette, Boo Boo, Princess Paw, Togepi, Pikachu, Copper, Pluto and Dinah, and Sherman and Mary Poppins watch over them since she told Pooh and friends that she and their friends watch over Copper and the kids) (In the car while driving, Rachel practices saying hello) Rachel: Hi, Harry. Hello. Hello, Harry. (The car arrives at the hotel) (Pooh and friends come out of the car) (Rachel come out, bringing the five coffees with her) Stan: I've found five seismometers. Where's the other three? Paul: They're in the back of the van. (Rachel, Pooh and friends come in) Rachel: Good morning. Hi. Hello. Ash: Good morning, Harry. Harry: Hi. Hello, how are you? Everyone, this is Rachel Wando, the mayor of the town. Both: Hi. Harry: And these are our friends from their adventures: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Yogi and Cindy Bear, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Benjamin the Elephant, the other two bears: Bongo and Lulubelle, Stitch, Brer Rabbit, Mr. Rat, Mr. Mole, Louis, Timon, Pumbaa, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, the Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Both: Hi. Rachel: I thought you could use some coffee. Not knowing what you like, I brought cappuccinos all around except for regular for you. Right? Harry: That's perfect. Thank you very much. Harry's friend #3: I am jonesing. I could use a good fix. What kind of coffee machine do you use? Rachel: Gaggia. Harry's friend: So? Harry: So? Harry's friend #3: You probably keep your beans in the freezer. Rachel: Oh no. Never keep your beans in the freezer. Harry: Thanks. Rachel: Takes all the oils out. Harry's friend #3: You know what, Harry? This town just might be worth saving. (tries and drinks coffee) Hmmm. Good coffee. That's good. (One hour later) (Outside in the forest) (Harry's friend puts the box inside the hole with electrics) Stan: Nice woman, that Rachel. Best looking mayor I've ever seen. Harry's friend #2: She's got my vote. Terry: Twice. Harry: All right, guys. All right, here we go. That ought to do it. Stan: Okay, Harry. (Harry stamps his feet on the ground) (The beep sound on the computer) Stan: Bingo. If this mountain's going to Rock and roll, we're going to know about it. Terry: So, how was dinner last night, Harry? Harry: (putting the metal circle around the hole) Terry, why don't you just give it a break and stop trying to fix me up? Terry: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I hate great taste in women. When did I ever steer you wrong? Harry: Yeah? What about Astrid? Terry: What about Astrid? I thought you'd have a lot in common. She said she was into rocks. Harry: Crystals, Terry. Crystals. Not rocks. Crystals. (Next morning) Harry: Okay. One, two three, go. (Nancy pulls the four-wheeler out of the robot while the men lift it up) There you go. Mind your foot. Okay. All right, good. I'll get my breakfast. (Inside) (Paul and Harry's friend work on the computer) Paul: You getting the hang of this thing? Harry's friend #3: It's still kind of goosey but, yeah, I think I'm getting it. (Rachel's car appear on the camera in the computer) Harry's friend #3: Yes! It's coffee time. Coffee! Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee! Cappuccino, java. Yes! (Outside) Rachel: (holding the box with five coffees) How are you? Harry: Coffee. Thanks. Rachel: Decaf, non-fat, no sugar. Nancy: Yes. (Rachel offers Nancy a coffee) Rachel: (offering Macchiato coffee to Stan) Macchiato. Stan: Thank you. Rachel: Double espresso. Terry: Here. (She offers double espresso to Terry) Terry: Thank you. (Harry's friend appears) Harry's friend #3: (Rachel offers the box with two more coffees: one for him and one for Paul) Thank you so much. Rachel: So, how's it looking? Misty: Yeah. What are you working on? Nancy: We've been recording between 25 and 75 earthquakes per day. Misty: No kidding. Stan: Don't worry, they're microquakes. They happen all the time. Rachel: Oh. Well, good. Ash: What's this? Harry: This little puppy's called Spider Legs. She goes in when it's too dangerous for us. Boldly goes, I might add. Terry: Actually, we'll take gas readings up front. Then, we'll send video back here to home base. Cindy: It sounds delightful. Terry: Yes, I know. Hopefully. (Inside) Paul: Good. Now try to keep the weight on that one. (Harry's friend tries to switch the switch) Paul: See what I'm saying? Keep the weight on this one... Harry's friend #3: That's--That's not me. (trying switching the switch) It's not in here. Paul: The other one isn't moving? (Harry's friend tries to switch the switch again) (Paul grumbles and stand up to go outside) (Outside) (Paul comes out) Paul: What's the problem now? Terry: There's no problem. (Terry kicks Spider Legs) Paul: If this keeps screwing up, I don't want to take it up there. Terry: Paul, the problem is E.L.F. (Pooh and Tigger turn to look at each other) (Timon and Pumbaa turn to look at each other) (Mickey turns to look at Donald and Goofy) Terry: Alli right. Look. I'm going to fix this once and for all. Everybody, turn around. Turn around. (Terry takes the NASA out of Spider Legs and place on the table) Paul: Just be sure to put the thing back on before NASA finds out. Terry: It'll be our little secret. (to Spider Legs with the camera on it) What do you say, big guy? Ready to see the sights? (Inside) (Harry's friend controls the control) Harry's friend #3: Oh, yes. Big boy's definitely ready to see the sights. (Outside) Terry: (petting Spider Legs) Yes, you are. Yes, you are. (Harry stands up) Harry: Come on, Terry. Terry: Time for your medication. Thank you. Hunter: Can we help? Harry: Yes, Hunter, you can help. Hunter: Pooh, guys, I think you have to stay in Dante's Peak to help Harry's friends. Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and I are going to help Harry and Terry. Pooh: Okay. We will help them. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts